


All Works Out

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Prompt: “Oh God! That’s your “I did something bad” face, with Domino Squad, please!"





	

“Oh gods, that’s your ‘I did something bad’ face,” Cutup says, his tone going serious as he takes in Fives’ expression as he meets up with the rest of Domino outside the building.

“What did you _do_?” Echo demands, narrowing his eyes at his brother as alarms start to sound, “Fives!”  He curses as he chases after him, the others following as voices start to call from the factory they were supposed to be _infiltrating_.

Fives groans at his tone, but doesn’t stop running.  “I fucked up real bad, okay?  We got the charges set though, so it all worked out.  Everything’s fine, Echo - all we gotta do it hit the kriffing button and blow the place sky high.  Hevy, you wanna cover us?” he asks, as the first blaster bolts slam into trees on either side of them, and their brother whoops with joy as he finally slings the rotary cannon off his shoulder, pausing in their flight to let off  a sweeping shot that takes out a majority of the droids behind them.  

“Say the word, vod,” Droidbait calls up the line, and Fives smirks.  

“Hit it.”  There’s a countdown on their displays, ticking back to one just before a shockwave shakes the ground under their feet.  They keep running, the distant sounds of distressed droids fading as they sprint.  “See, Echo?  Told you. It all works out.”


End file.
